The present invention relates to implements useful in the attachment and detachment of blades from bladed tools, and more particularly to an implement which is particularly useful for holding a lawnmower blade for installation and removal of such blade.
Anyone who has been faced with the challenge of replacing a used lawnmower blade or sharpening the old blade will appreciate the problems involved in safely removing the old blade and installing the new or sharpened old blade. A variety of techniques have been employed in this task. Typically, a 2.times.4 or other piece of lumber is wedged between the blade and the grass discharge chute of the lawnmower housing for fixing the blade in a position so that the retaining nut can be removed without the blade rotating. Often, the 2.times.4, slips resulting in a cut or bruise being sustained. Alternatively, sometimes resort is had to thick, leather work gloves for holding the blade secure while the nut is loosened. Merely grasping the end of the blade with a gloved hand does not provide sufficient leverage so that an overly-tightened or rusted nut can be removed.